


Today Won't Know When To Begin

by tomlinrimmed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/pseuds/tomlinrimmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet at a party and decide to go on an adventure together (shitty summary but there is meadow sex woo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today Won't Know When To Begin

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this sucks!!! tell me what you think!! :) 
> 
> tumblr: tomlinrimmed.tumblr.com

The thing about Harry was that he didn’t take a chance; he sat in the corner and watched, didn’t experience. He’d sit alone and distance himself from the party which is why he was having such a shitty time but to be fair, he just didn’t want to get wasted or high. He was content the way he was.

He wasn’t exactly straight edged, he’d argue. He just doesn’t like to smoke or drink; the aura of the party only got him really pissed due to the idiocy. Sure, his friends always teased him and yeah, maybe he could be a buzz kill. But Harry just didn’t ever find the need to get high to be funny or relieve stress because Harry’s life wasn’t ever really stressful - a few tests, maybe a too large chore list, a small row with his mum but other than that, stress free. 

The worst part of his little rule was that he got roped into the designated driver seat which was why he was at this party tonight, leaning against the wall with a scowl while his hands were shoved into his pockets watching Zayn dance with an older guy who’s hair was short, and eyes so big that Harry could see from his spot on the wall. Laughs, conversation and music is pumping through the air, making Harry’s head pound and scowl even more because the music did not need to be that loud. Although Harry hated the noise, what drove him away was the air that reeked of marijuana and was thickening from the smoke that was released from the mouths of the coughing people around him.  
He hurried past the people with his head dropped because if they saw him, they’d want to talk to him and he didn’t really want to do that at all. So maybe that’s the reason he speeds up, heading for the glass door. The sound of his feet hitting the floor is drowned out by the sound of Ke$ha singing. After turning the knob and opening the door, Harry pushes himself out of door and lets it close behind him with a loud slam.

Taking in the scene, Harry jumps at the sight of a boy sitting in a lawn chair and staring up at the moon, a joint in between his fingers as his arm hangs off the side of chair. Biting his lip, Harry shuffles forward, blushing when the boy turns his head and looks at him with a blank expression. Harry’s mouth felt dry, and his mind felt blank but he tried his best to muster up something. “hey.”

The boy’s hair was brown and obviously hadn’t been too much of a fuss to the boy because it laid unstyled against his forehead. His eyes bore into Harry’s with a blank expression before his lips curled up a bit. “Hi.” 

He was beautiful; really, really fucking beautiful and Harry couldn’t believe that all he could think about was how breathtaking this guy was because usually smoking anything turned Harry off but maybe this guy could be an exception. Harry walks over to him and plops down on the second lawn chair, chewing his lip a bit before he looked over at the boy. “What’s your name?” The boys taps the joint with his finger, the ashes falling off the end as he hands the joint over to Harry, who takes it with a fumbling hand. “Louis.” His blue eyes flicker over Harry’s face and a smile grows across his face. “You’ve ever done this?”

Biting his lip, Harry shakes his head. With a wide grin staying on his face, Louis chuckles, sitting up and reaching over to fix Harry’s fingers and holding it up to his lips. Harry exhales out of his nose before inhaling, the smoke gathering in his mouth. The blue eyed boy takes the joint from between Harry’s fingers before Harry exhales through his mouth, starting to cough and his eyes tearing up. Louis snorts a bit and takes another hit before putting it out and shoving the rest of it in his pocket. “You alright?” Harry nods and clears his throat a bit before licking his lips and rubbing at his eyes. “Yeah. Fine.” Louis bites his lip then stands up, stretching his arms above his head and he is so high right now, he swears he can feel his insides moving up and down through his body and to be honest, he could hardly contain the smile on his face because this curly haired kid was kind of cute. “I usually don’t like weed.” Harry states, licking his lip as he looks up at the boy. Louis shrugs with a grin on his face and reaches a hand out to the tall boy. Taking his hand gently, Harry pushes himself up to his feet and bites his lip gently. “Wanna go for a drive?” “You’re a stranger though.”  
Louis just snorts and rolls his eyes. “Your mum probably also told you not to do drugs, yeah?” Harry opens his mouth to respond then closes it slowly, not sure what he’s supposed to say because yeah, Anne had been pretty clear about steering clear of drugs. Laughing, the boy with the bloodshot eyes batted his eyelashes and like that, he had Harry wrapped around his finger without a second thought. He led the curly haired boy to his car and lets out a tiny giggle which almost kills Harry because this boy was already beautiful in the most precious way fucking giggled. “Let’s go.”

Harry just doesn’t respond because he knows that Louis knows he’ll do it without even questioning him. It’s crazy, really fucking crazy that Harry is already willing to do so much for this boy and maybe it’s the drugs but his head is fuzzy and the only thing that isn’t blurred is Louis. He’s shorter than Harry and the reason he knows that is because Louis is looking up at him with his back against his car. His tongue darts out and licks his lips, his hand moving up to hold Harry’s neck.   
“I’m so high.” He breathes out, letting his smell wash over Harry and wow, have his lips been that pink this whole time? “You’ve got really pretty mouth, you know...” His top row of teeth sinks into his bottom lip because why is he so attracted to a stranger? Harry chuckles and rolls his eyes, nodding and talking in a low voice to Louis. “You’re high. Want me to drive?” Shushing the curly haired boy, Louis stands on his tip toes and grins a bit. “Nah, I’d rather kiss you.”   
Harry’s breathe hitches and he suddenly remembers that he is supposed to be annoyed at the party but he just can’t anymore. Not with Louis this close, his eyes wide and his eyelashes so long that he can see their shadows on the smaller boy’s face although it was 2 in the morning. “Can I?” The blue eyed boy asks, eyes latched to the sight of Harry’s plump lips. Harry has to say no, he has to. He can’t kiss a stranger and Louis is just high and they don’t even fucking know each other! “Yeah.” He sighs, tilting his head as he leans in. Louis wanted to moan, or cheer, or sing that Faith Hill song at the top of his lungs because yes, he wanted this so much.  
Thoughts of how soft Harry’s lips were and how his large hands on Louis’ waist felt were spinning through the smaller boy’s head quickly and even quicker when Harry squeezes Louis’ hip. A loud gasp leaves the blue eyed boy’s mouth and gives Harry the perfect opportunity to lick into his mouth, their tongues clashes together in the most sensual way. Their chests are pressed together and it’s different; Harry’s never kissed a boy but it isn’t how he imagined because this...well, this was beautiful. It was soft and their tongues were moving together so nicely and it felt good. 

All of it felt amazing; Louis’ small fingers threaded through Harry’s curls, the way the smaller boy’s lips made Harry’s tingle with want and need, and he smelled so good, he smelled like Christmas because it made Harry feel at home.

“No.” Louis gasps when Harry breaks the kiss because it is just too many emotions at once, one of his hands gripping the front of Harry’s plain black tee shirt, panting hard as he leans in for more but Harry moves, breathless as he ducks his head into the crook of Louis’ neck. “I can’t...later. Let’s go.” He hates it, he hates telling him no and of fucking course he wants to make out with Louis; he could honestly say he wants to kiss his face off. Louis nods and Harry lets out a large sigh because he was so scared that Louis was going to get mad and leave. But he doesn’t, he just gets in the car and starts it, obviously forgetting about Harry driving.   
He hurries to the other side and gets into the car, licking his lips and loving the taste of Louis on him. The only noise in the car when Louis’ starts driving is the engine and the low sound of music playing through the speakers. “What’s your last name, Harry?” The curly haired boy chews on his bottom lip but turns to Louis with a smile when he is asked that question. “Styles. Harry Styles.” Smiling softly, Louis nods and clears his throat a bit. “Mine’s Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. How old are you? Guessing like..21?” Harry snorts and shakes his head, blushing a little bit. “Nah, I’m nineteen.” “Nineteen?! Wow.” Louis says in disbelief, shaking his head as he laughs at himself. “Well then you’re younger than me, mate. I’m 22.” 

“But you’re so tiny.” Louis pouts and whines, making it obvious that he didn’t like to hear that but Harry just laughs, his head hitting the seat and his hand on his stomach. “You’re tiny, there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s cute.” Rolling his eyes, Louis stays quiet and stares ahead but that’s fine with Harry because the red tint in his cheeks was visible for him to see. 

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asks after watching Louis drive for a while. “You’re the first person to ever ask me that,” Louis starts, smiling, “I’m thinking about how we’re basically strangers, to be honest with you. You could be a serial killer.” Rolling his eyes, the green eyed boy flicks Louis’ cheek and laughs a bit. “I’m noooot. But you could be.” Louis just winks at him and stops driving, pulling over next to a big group of trees. “C’mon, let’s go on an adventure.”   
Within 10 minutes of Louis saying that, Harry realizes that he shouldn’t have listened to him. He should have left the party alone and he should have went home because it is really fucking dark and they both happen to be idiots who are walking through the woods alone. “We’re going to die. I know it.” Harry says for what seems to be the millionth time and Louis can’t help but hiss at him, “Shut up.” “No. We’re going to die, I might as well talk. These could be my last words.” Rolling his eyes, Louis holds his phone up to see where he is going. “Go through those bushes.” 

Of course, Harry listens to Louis’ orders and goes through the bushes. “Shit, fuck, that’s a branch.” Louis snorts at Harry’s obvious struggle and follows him. Louis’ small body practically slams into him and he scoffs into Harry’s large, broad back. “Hey, you need to fucking mo-“ “Louis, look.” Curiously, the smaller yet older boy looked around Harry and smiled at how beautiful it was. It was a meadow with small flowers and it was kind of awkward how bright it was getting at 4 in the morning but they were glad so they could see.   
Harry is the first to start running down the hill, cheering loudly because no one could bother them now, could they? Running after the green eyed boy, Louis laughs and feels free; he isn’t high at all anymore but maybe he is from life in this moment since he swears he can fly and he thanks whoever created this feeling because they made it where Harry was here too and he was so thankful for that. The air is slightly cold and is whipping against Louis’ skin as he runs but it feels nice, keeping him awake instead of falling asleep from his post high energy.

By now, Harry has sat down and he’s shrugging out of his jacket, letting it slide off of his arms and onto the ground behind him. He lays his head against it with his back on the cold ground, arms behind his head as he stares at the stars and they shine bright, cool wispy clouds soaring through the air. “It’s pretty.” Harry sighs out once Louis sits down next to him, glancing over at the smiling, blue eyed boy. “Yeah.” Louis replies to the curly haired boy with his head tipped back and his eyes attached to the stars, his smile only growing. “Stars are bright tonight.” He states, leaning back onto his elbows with his hands intertwined against his chest. Harry just nods and keeps staring at Louis, eyes roaming against his jawline and bare neck, his skin looking flawless and smooth in the moonlight.   
“What are you staring at?” Harry’s gaze flicks upwards to see Louis looking at him, an expressionless look on his face. He has to clear his throat before he responds, licking his lips as he pushes himself up. His palms are wet from the dewy grass and he rubs them against his jeans, smiling softly at Louis. “Your skin looks really nice in the moonlight.” Louis snorts and shakes his head, avoiding Harry’s eyes. “Well jeez, if I knew you were a poet I’d taken you to Starbucks or something.” Playfully, the green eyed boy hit Louis’ chest, laughing as he shakes his head. “Shut up. It’s true.” 

“It is true, yes but you totally went all romance book bullshit on me.” Louis looks over just in time to see Harry’s eyebrows knit together and with a sigh, he pushes himself into a proper sitting position while facing Harry. “You were too poetic for it to be real. It was like you were writing a story and used your writing voice but give me your voice, Harry. Say it as you see it.”   
They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Louis jutted his chin forward, motioning for Harry to reply. “You’re right fit.” Louis just rolls his eyes and looks at Harry with pity because if that is all he can come up with, then Louis’ taste in guys wasn’t as good as he was thinking it was. “You aren’t perfect but that makes you pretty great. Because like you said you wanted, it’s real. You’re really real and it’s kind of believable like…I’ve known you for like six hours yet when I’m with you I feel 10 feet fucking tall. And that isn’t me poking fun at your height although it is quite cute.” Harry pokes Louis’ tummy and earns a whine from him but continues what he is saying. “You just have made me feel so great because someone as amazing as you doesn’t really mind being here with me.”

Louis can’t help but smile at his words, biting down on his bottom lip happily. “Left you speechless, huh?” Laughing, Louis pushes himself up and towards Harry, hands on the side of his face when he is in the taller boys lap. “Shut up and kiss me you fool.” Like before, the smaller boy grips the front of Harry’s t shirt before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Arms move to wrap around Louis’ slim waist, Harry’s hands spread and pressed into the small of his back.   
A soft tongue slides gently against Harry’s bottom lip as cool, small hands press against his neck and slide up into his hair. Harry’s hands slide down to Louis’ bum, cupping it and squeezing roughly which makes Louis moan against Harry’s lips. The curly haired boy licks his way into the feathery haired boy’s mouth while he’s moaning, making him moan more when their tongues touch and rub together in a way that makes goose bumps rise on both of their skin. Louis grinds down in Harry’s lap, pulling away from the kiss as he pants loudly from the obvious bulge he was now rubbing against. His head falls back, baring his smooth neck to Harry who quickly leans in and pressing a breathy opened mouth kiss to the skin and then sinking his teeth into the spot. 

“Oh.” Louis moans out, eyes fluttering shut as he tugs on Harry’s curls, loving the feeling of his groans against his skin. “Jesus Christ, you’ve got the nicest arse I’ve ever seen.” Harry moans against his newly marked skin as he squeezes it again. Dropping his head, Louis bites his bottom lip gently before leaning forward to whisper in Harry’s ear. “Wanna fuck it? Put that big cock of yours in my arse?” Growling, Harry nods and moves his hands to push Louis’ shirt off, throwing the fabric somewhere away from them because all it really did was get in their way anyways. “Bet you love having a cock inside of you, don’t you?” Harry asks and leans forward, nipping his nipple gently and then grinning when the boy squeaks. “Yeah...love being fucked.” Louis murmurs in Harry’s hair while the other boy latches his mouth onto one of his nipples. “Fuck, Harry...” The blue eyed boy’s voice is laced with lust; breath hitching multiple times before the curly haired boy pulls away, tugging his own shirt off. 

“Birds?” Louis questions, running his hand across the other boy’s smooth chest. He just shrugs, smirking before reaching down to unbuckle Louis’ pants. “What can I tell ya? It is what it is, eh?” 

Normally, Louis would have hit him playfully but Harry’s hand was rubbing his cock from the outside of his boxers and fuck, he was so fucking hard right now. Pre cum soaks through his gray boxers, making Harry chuckle as he runs his finger across it and brushing the head of Louis’ dick while doing so. “You’re so hard for me, Louis.” Harry murmurs into the collarbone he was placing a kiss to but Louis’ too busy gasping and bucking his ups for more to respond, his eyes shutting as he ruts himself against Harry’s hand. His pleasure is short lived when Harry pulls his hand away, having a new idea in mind.   
“Lube. I need lube.” Harry thinks to himself right before Louis shoves his hand into his pocket, pulling out a tiny packet of it and shoving it into Harry’s palm. Chuckling, Harry pushes the smaller boy’s boxers down, smirking when he sees his cock. “Pretty little cock for a pretty little boy.” Louis moans out and rubs his hands against his skin, brushing them against his nipples and making him gasp out loudly. Harry groans at the sight, quickly ripping open the packet of lube. “Finger yourself.” Biting his lip at Harry’s order, Louis holds his hand out and lets Harry lube his fingers up. He reaches behind him, rubbing his fingertips against his rim with his eyes closed and head ducked down. “Look at me.” Harry’s voice is low and rough, a smirk across his lips when Louis listens to him, looking into his eyes while he pushes his finger into himself. 

He curls his finger inside of himself and moans, blue eyes locked with green. Louis pumps his finger in and out of himself before adding another, gasping for breath as he scissors himself open. “Tell me how it feels, Louis.” “Good..so good.” Louis pants loudly as he grinds down into his fingers, pressing them into his prostate. “Fuck, I love it. Not enough though. Need your cock.” Harry unbuttons his pants and pushes them along with his boxers down as much as he can with Louis on his lip. His cock springs out and Louis’ eyes look down at it, widening while moaning with want. “Shit, you’re huge, Harry.” Harry takes no time lubing himself up, eyes on the pretty blue eyed boy who was moaning and writhing on top of him. It would be a lie if Harry said he wasn’t scared of coming too soon because he was, he was fucking terrified but in reality, Louis was to blame; working him up like this, getting him so hard with how utterly fucking gorgeous he was. 

“Ride me, baby.” Harry murmurs while pressing a kiss to Louis’ hair, smirking against the soft, shampoo scented strands when Louis obeys him, nodding and moving to hover over Harry’s cock. He pulls his fingers out of himself before wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Need you.” Louis gasps as he sinks down, moaning loudly at the stretch while Harry grips his hips. 

A whimpering Louis pants once he is all the way in Harry’s lap, breath ragged and broken. Bouncing up and down, Louis leans forward and kisses Harry hard, moaning into his mouth as their tongues slide against each other’s. Harry reaches around to hold the back of Louis’ neck with one of his hands while the other squeezes the slim boy’s waist. Pulling away breathlessly, Louis presses his forehead to Harry’s while grinding down into his cock, pressing against that spot that made him feel so fucking good. “So good..” He almost whispers, lifting his hips off of Harry slowly then going back down quick while letting out a satisfied moan. “Harry, touch me..fuck, please..”   
Harry nods, moving his hand from the back of Louis’ neck and then down his chest to his read, obviously aching cock. He brushes his finger across the head, collecting the pre cum off of it. His tongue darts out to lick it up, hand moving back down to wrap around an almost sobbing Louis. His moans are loud and obscene, so dirty and fucking hot. “You’re so gorgeous, Lou.” Harry starts moving his hand up and down, making the writhing boy whine in pleasure as he bounces, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth as he holds in his cries. Flicking his wrist, Harry smirks and pushes his hips up as best as he can, grinding right against Louis’ prostate. “Oh my god!” The blue eyed boy squeals, reaching his hands to grip onto Harry’s biceps and letting his nails dig into the skin. “I’m so fucking close, Harry.” 

“Don’t cum until I say.” Harry orders, still pumping the boy and thrusting up into him. The urge to release hits Louis hard, bringing tears to his eyes because it’s so much pressure that it almost hurts but it’s so good, this is so good, Harry is so good and fuck, Louis’ never been fucked so well in his life. “You’re doing so good, I’m almost there. You’re so beautiful, fuck.” Harry encourages the small boy, sucking love bites into his neck and trying to control himself because Louis was so warm and so tight and so fucking eager that it took everything in Harry not to flip him onto his back and fuck him into the ground. “Please, Harry!!” Louis hiccups with tears streaming down his face from the delay of his orgasm, nails digging into Harry’s skin roughly.

Harry presses their lips together hard, kissing him for a moment before pulling away, and nodding. “Okay, cum for me, Lou.” Louis sighs in relief before letting out a loud cry, his release shooting out all over Harry’s and his own chest. He keeps riding Harry through his orgasm, moaning loudly with his head thrown back. His moans get quieter and he slumps against Harry’s chest, letting the boy fuck up into him until Harry comes, pulling out quickly and releasing all over Louis’ back. 

They both stay quiet for a moment, just holding each other and trying to catch their breath. Their skin was hot against each other’s, breath brushing against both of their skin and the sun was rising by now, shining down on the two boys. 

Louis is the first to talk, pulling away from Harry with a red face as he pushes himself to his feet. He pulls his boxers and skinny jeans up, biting his lip as he looks down at the curly haired boy who had just made him feel so fucking good. “Thanks for..that.” Smiling, Harry fixes his pants and shakes his head while zipping them up. “No problem. Happy to do so.” The blush on Louis’ cheeks deepens as he reaches for his shirt starting to put it on before Harry stops him. “Hey, you’ve got spunk on you, mate.” Looking down, Louis shrugs but Harry shakes his head, moving over to him and beginning to lick it off of him. His eyes are shut, eyelashes so long that it seems as if they were resting against his cheeks while his pink tongue licks it up eagerly. Louis almost moans as he feels himself getting hard in his pants again while he watches Harry.   
Once his stomach is clean and Harry has pulled away, he yanks his shirt down and groans loudly. “Ew, we forgot about my back.” Laughing, the tall, curly haired boy hands Louis his jacket. “No one will be able to tell with this on.” When Louis doesn’t reach for it, Harry sighs and stands up, wrapping it around the blue eyed boy’s shoulders as he kisses his cheek gently.   
Harry slips into his shirt, understanding why Louis was acting the way he was; they were strangers and this was just once, just for fun. It was simply an adventure and now it had come to an end. Neither of them were sure what to do now, were they supposed to act as if they never met. But Harry didn’t want that, not one bit; he wanted to see Louis again after this. Harry starts to turn to tell Louis that they had to meet up, exchange numbers or something but Louis smiles at him, cheeks still tinted red. “We should go to the movies tonight or something. I’ll give your jacket back, yeah?” A smile grows across Harry’s face and he nods, putting his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
